1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telecommunication system, comprising a bus conductor and a plurality of telecommunication stations each connected via a transformer to the bus conductor, in which system communication takes place by means of a pulse signal containing successive voltage pulses of opposite polarity to be transferred via the bus conductor.
The invention likewise relates to a telecommunication station suitable for use in such a telecommunication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a telecommunication system is known from the journal "Electronic Design" of July 26, 1984, pp. 171-178, more specifically the FIGS. 1 and 3.
In such a system the telecommunication stations comprise an information transmitter and an information receiver. When transmitting a binary signal the transmitter does so by sending in a time slot of a time frame a voltage pulse onto the bus conductor, representing a first bit type, or by not transmitting a pulse, representing a second bit type. The receivers of the telecommunication stations detect in each time slot the voltage condition of the bus conductor. A receiver detects a bit of the first type if the absolute value of the detected voltage exceeds the predetermined threshold value; the receiver detects a bit of the second bit type if the absolute value of the detected voltage is lower than the threshold value.
When using a telecommunication system of the aforementioned type faulty detection will occasionally take place. More specifically, voltage pulses can be detected in time slots in which no voltage pulses have been transmitted.